Sasuke and Masaya
by randomidiotperson
Summary: Summary inside! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SASUKEXOC AND OTHERS IN OTHER CHAPPYS! Also the begining is REALLY REALLY BORING! But the later chapters with the other animes are REALLY REALLY RETARDED! Im gonna change the name of the title late on too!
1. Summary

Masaya (OC) was walking home one day until she bumps into her childhood friend Sasuke. Weird stuff happens. I wrote this and even I think the first few chappys are really boring so feel free to skip it but you might not understand it then. Just to let you know that in the future chapters I will also get ride of them. MAYBE!

THIS WAS RANDOMLY MADE SO IF YOU SEE SOME THING REALLY RETARDED THEN ITS ALRIGHT!!!

SPOILER!

Matt (Death Note) and Ikuto (Shugo Chara) walk into the store. "So where the cotex suppose to be at again?" Matt looks and Ikuto. "I thought you knew you're the one from that whammy school anyways!" "Dude, I can't Fricken think in athis!" Matt points to the female cop out fit. "At least you have PANTS!" Matt looks at Ikuto whose in a short dress that's pink. "Let's just go find the damn cotex already!"


	2. Poke'mon!

Me: HI! HI!! Heres chapter **uno**!!!! By the way sasuke is really out of charater in this story!

Sasuke: Its you fault! *Points to me*

Me: Its bad to point you know! NOW!!!! DISCLAIMER!

Chibi Tobi: random idiot does not own any naruto characters but she might own her OC's . . . Do you? *Looks at Me*

Me: I don't know . . . Oh well! STORY START!!!!

* * *

~ STORY START! ~ One day Masaya was walking toward her house. Masaya closed her eyes and stopped.  
Masaya: What a nice day!  
All of a sudden ( eyes still closed ) she took a step forward and some thing touched her boobs. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke.  
Masaya: Sasuke are you O.K?  
Sasuke looked beaten up and badly. Then Masaya noticed he was touching her boobs.  
Masaya: What the -- ? (Confused)  
Sasuke: Masaya help me please.  
Masaya: Ofcourse, now stay still.  
She ripped Sasuke's shirt and their was a huge scar on his back.  
Masaya: What happened?  
Sasuke: A mutant animal came to me and I threw a rock at it and it attacked me.  
Masaya:(thought) Muntant animal?  
Masaya did hand signs.  
Masaya:Healing Jutsu!  
While Masaya healed Wenomi's wondes he became unconious.  
Masaya: Finally done!  
Masaya saw the grass move.  
Masaya:Who's their?  
Acute and big animal came out. The animal gave Masaya one egg andput another egg on Sasuke then dissapeared. Then Sasuke wake up.  
Sasuke:What happened and why is their an egg on me?  
Masaya:That muntant animal thing put it on you.  
Masaya came to sasuke and kissed him.  
Sasuke:What was that for?  
Masaya:For being alright.  
sasuke kissed her masaya took both eggs and examined 's looked different from sasuke's.  
(PS. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT CAPITALIZATION ANY MORE SO IF YOU SEE SOMETHING NOW CAPITALIZED YOU TRY FRICKEN MAKING A BOOK THAT HAS HOW MANY FRICKEN PAGES PERFECT AT 12:00 IN THE MORNING)  
Masaya:Here Masaya handed him back the egg. Both eggs began to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter. Then at the same time the eggs transformed into mutant creatures. They just stared at them.  
Wenomi:A, a note . . . no . . . two notes.  
The notes said "Dear sasuke and Masaya, take care of them, sasuke your creature is a charmander and masaya yours is an eeve. Train them wisely. -Friend"  
Charmander:Char!  
Eeve:eeeeee!  
Masaya:Wow . . . AAAAAAAHHHH!  
Sasuke:What is it?  
Masaya: Your pet's tail is on fire!  
Sasuke: Wait, WHAT!wait a minute . . .He look happy with his tail on fire!  
Masaya: OK? (weird tone)  
It started to rain and then Charmander ran around looking scared.  
Sasuke:Oh no! His tail might go out!  
Masaya:Let's go to my house!  
Sasuke grabbed charmander and masaya grabbed eeve and ran.  
Masaya:This way!  
They ran to masaya's house. Sasuke tried to open the door. (still raining)  
Sasuke:Its locked.  
Masaya: Oh shoot!! I forgot my key!  
Eeve and charmander jumped off and used tackle on the door and it broke.  
Sasuke:WOW!  
Masaya:WOW!  
Masaya: Come on!  
They went in and dried up. Masaya held charmander. Then flames came out of his mouth. It burned masaya's clothes and she became naked. Sasuke blushed.  
Masaya: OH no!  
She ran to change but their was only a small sexy dusting outfit.  
Masaya:(thought) Hell no not while wenomi's here . . . but its the only thing I have! . . .f-fine.  
Masaya puts her dusting outfit on and went down the stairs.  
Sasuke: What is that for? (blushes)  
Masaya:Don't get any cocky idea's okay? This was the only thing I had.  
Sasuke did hand signs at Masaya.  
Sasuke: (whispers) Wind jutsu!  
A hard wind blew masaya's skirt up and then she fell on wenomi.  
sasuke: HAHAHAHAHA!  
Masaya:YOU CRAZY PERVE!! (turns red)  
sasuke: Sorry I couldn't resist doning that.  
sasuke kissed her on the cheek.  
Eevee: Eeee!  
Masaya: (blushing) uhh? What do they ate again?  
sasuke: I don't know?  
2 berries fell out of Wenomi's pack.  
Charmander:Char! (happily)  
Eevee:Eee! (happily)  
They ate the berries.  
sasuke: WOW! They like berries!  
Masaya: Good, but what do we do now?  
sasuke: I don't want to walk home with THAT in my hands!  
Masaya: You can stay here tonight . . . Oh! We should shower them.  
sasuke turned dark red.  
sasuke:(thought) Wow, um . . . uninspected.  
sasuke: Alright?  
Masaya got into a towel.  
Masaya: You get changed too or you will get wet!  
sasuke turned darkest red you could imagine.  
sasuke: . O . . . O-okay? (nervise tone)  
sasuke changed. They walked to the tub.  
Sasuke: What about Charmanders tail?  
Masaya:Oh yeah! I forgot! . . . um? You could put a plastic bag around it.  
Sasuke went out to get the plastic bag.  
Masaya: Both of you are so cute!  
Charmander looked at masaya and shot fire out of his mouth again and it burnt her cloths.  
Sasuke: (still getting the plastic bag) I got it!  
Masaya: (thought) AAH! Im naked AGAIN! Wenomi's coming where am i going to hide? . . . . . . THE BATHTUBE!  
Masaya heard footsteps growing louder. She leaped into the tub with eevee while charmander played with the last of her towel.  
Sasuke: Here is the p-  
Sasuke turned red. (He was still in a towel)  
Masaya: Charmander burnt my towel AGAIN!  
Sasuke: OH! (surprised)  
Masaya: (still in tub) okay . . . so let's wash them?  
Sasuke put the plastic bag on charmanders tail.  
Sasuke: There you go!  
Sasuke picked charmander up and put him in the tub.  
Charmander:Char! (scared tone)  
Eevee:Eee!  
Charmander: Char!  
Masaya: What do you think they are saying/  
Masaya looked at charmander.  
Sasuke: I don't know?  
Sasuke looked at masaya straight in the eye. Then charmander pushed wenomi toward masaya.  
Sasuke: AHH!  
Sasuke fellon masaya. His mouth was on hers and his hand landed on her boobs. They both were the darkest red you can think of. (in tub)  
Sasuke: Masaya I am sorry!  
Masaya:(thought) Why does this keep happening to me?  
Masaya: (still blushing) Um? . . . Its okay. I know charmander didn't meen to. Can you get off me?  
Sasuke:Oh sorry!  
Sasuke got up and grabbed charmander.  
Masaya:Why don't you shower charmander in the stand up shower?  
Sasuke:Ya, sure thing. . . (still blushing)  
Sasuke and charmander went to the stand up shower. After Masaya and Wenomi were done showering evee and charmander Masaya got had to wash her claother so she could wear it.  
~ 2 BE COUNTINUED ~

* * *

Me: I TOLD YOU SASUKES OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!!

Sasuke:*blushes with head down*

Masaya:What?


End file.
